RPGV bootcamp, its hell here!
by Yukie-Blair13
Summary: well this is my oc with the ppgz! and some rrbz soooo yea... and kaoru is GONNA SING! read this to find out!
1. Chapter 1

RPGV BOOT CAMP

Me: boot camp? BOOT CAMP?

Mom: yes, it's called 'MUSIC TILL YOU SING' and I hear it's sun!

Me: that's it you lost it! And its fffuuuunnnnn! Get facts right!

Molly: but it's about people who can sing and etc!

Me: SEE MOLLY WONT LET ME GO WAIT WHAT THAT WAS MEAN!

Molly: no really I want you go and who cares!

Me: *mumbles: baka*

Mom: well you're going! Tomorrow you'll go!

Me: but I have to share a cabin with boy!

Mom: yes I know I yelled at them but they did nothing about it

Me: k k ill go! Jeez just don't be all mean!

Molly: lol! Let's go a jewelry store!

Me: NOOOOOO!

WITH RRBV

Max: NOOOOOO!

Socko: and why not?

Max: because I am going to be im a cabin with a weak girl and I have to sing!

Socko: sooooooo I heard you sing and your brothers too plus it will make you… how do you say….. Learn your lesson!

Max: I hate you

Zack: you say that every day!

Max: oh shut up z-

Me: NOOOOOO! DON'T TAKE ME IN THERE THEY ARE VERY EVIL!

Molly: steph it's not evil

Me: YES *molly lets her go* YOU CANT CATCH ME SUCKAS!

Molly: STEPH GET BACK HERE!

Me: NEVER!

THE NEXT DAY

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOO! *gets dragged by moll and her mom at boot camp* I DON'T WANNA SING!

Molly: plus it's to make you learn your lesson!

Me: what did I do wrong?

Mom: a lot of things that are on a list

Me: WHAT!

TO BE CONTIUED….


	2. Chapter 2

RPGV BOOT CAMP part 2

Kaoru: QUE!

Momoko: go or I will break your skate board

Miyako: plz go! Or Ur going in girly clothes!

Kaoru: O_O *runs home and packs up her things and left*

*with butch*

Butch: OH HELL NO!

Brick: go

Butch: no

Boomer: go or I will destroy your soccer ball

Butch: NOT BETTY! SHES LIKE MY GIRLFRIEND!

Brick: gross

Butch: fine! *packs up his thing and left*

*at camp*

Me: MUHAHAHAHA! CAN'T CATCH ME YOU SON OF A GUN! MUHAHA- *runs into butch*

Butch: hey watch it b-

Max: DON'T YOU CUSS AT MY GIRL!

Me: WHO IN HELL SAID IM YOUR GIRL! IM FREE!

Kaoru: OH HELL NO! NOT BOTH OF YOU AGAIN!

Me: cousin kaor-chan!

Kaoru: hey Saph

Me: what up?

Kaoru: nothing much but-

Me: OH HELL NO YOU BOTH DID NOT JUST TOUCH THERE!

Max: run….

Butch: why? Im not scared of-….SON OF A BITCH RUN!

Me and kaoru: MUHAHAHAHAHA! *has a base ball bat in their hands* DIE BITCH!

*at the main hall*

Teach: Sapphire Blair Hakamory?

Me: IM A PRESIDENT!

Max: wtf?

Kaoru: hey are u ok?

Me: dose someone care for me?

Kaoru: HELL NO! NO WAY IN HELL!

Me: sing

Kaoru: no

Me: ill sing with u

Kaoru: fine

Me: oh and u have to share a cabin with butch

Kaoru: WHAT!

Me: rules

Kaoru: oh sun of a-

Butch and max: SING!

Me: BITCH!

TO BE CONTINUED

**The song will be in the third chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

RPGV BOOT CAMP part 3

Kaoru: Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like  
I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right  
Saph: I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite. But it always seems to bite me in the –

Kaoru: Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot. You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not. You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth. And that is when it started going south  
kaoru and Saph: Oh!

Kaoru, Saph:  
Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my— Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….

kaoru: I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top  
Saph: You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop  
Kaoru: And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped  
Kaoru, Saph: You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht, Oh!

Kaoru, Saph:  
Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop you're staring at my— Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, L a, La….

Kaoru: What about "no" don't you get Saph: So go and tell your friends Kaoru, Saph: I'm not really interested  
Kaoru: It's about time that you're leavin'  
Saph: I'm gonna count to three and open my eyes and  
Kaoru, Saph: You'll be gone

Saph: One.  
Kaoru: Get your hands off my—  
Saph: Two.  
Kaoru: Or I'll punch you in the—  
Saph: Three.  
Kaoru: Stop you're staring at my—  
Hey! Take a hint, take a hint  
Kaoru, Saph: I am not your missing link let me tell you what I think I think you could use a mint take a hint, take a hint

Butch: WHAT THE HELL! KAORU CAN SING!

Kaoru: duh!

*at the cabin with max and Saph*

Me: oh sun of a gun!

Max: what?

Me: I left my phone at home! ….wait never mind!

Max: what's in that bag?

Me: clothing, food, candy, toothbrush, toothpaste, gum, phone, phone charger, iPod, iPod charger, and base ball bat!

Max: wow! That's a lot of things in a small bag….

Me: duh!

*With kaoru and butch*

Kaoru: finally! THANK U SAPPHIRE FOR BRINGING MY PHONE, IPOD, AND CHARGERS!

Butch: shut up will u!

Kaoru: why are u so grumpy? NOOOOO! SAPHS ACTING IS GETTING ON ME NOW!

Butch: what do u mean by that?

Kaoru: I aint tellen!

Butch: *whispers in her ear* tell me

*with Saph and max*

Me: *giggle* Hehehe!

Max: what's so funny?

Me: u see im a witch and I use this spell to see what other people are seeing and it's really funny!

Max: then let's go and see it!* went to kaoru and butches cabin*

*with butch and kaoru*

Kaoru: PERV! * Smack down butch*

Butch: _ ouch!

Me: hahahahahaha!

Max: lol! Muhahaha!

Kaoru: DIE BUTCH!

Butch: mommy…

Me: now is not the time buttercup! *smirking*

Bc: thanks a lot flower!

Me: so what!

Max: you the witch 'hyper flower'?

Me: yea

Max: well then ….*flips skirt the Saph was wearing*

Bc: you shouldn't have done that…

Max and butch: why?

Bc: cause she has part black aura with white….

Max: shit

Butch: fuck

Me: what the hell is that for! *transform into dark hyper flower* (image blow) GRAHHHH!

Max: holy shit! She's hotter than ever!

Butch: I say buttercup is better!

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, can u give me any idea for this chapter! Inbox me!**

**Mikie: plus we r changing our names!**

**Me: dude -_-**

**Momo: sup**

**Me: oh shit no this again**

**Miku: yo!**

**Me: FUCK!**

**All: BLAIR!**

**Me: sorry anyway can u guys just give me any ideas about my fanfic that u want to add! If u want I could u in the fanfic! If the idea is not serious or anything I find boring just pure fun! **

**Thax!**


End file.
